


Witchcraft

by saysomthngnicx



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: 95 percent smut, Choking Kink, F/F, Jealousy, Plot? What Plot?, Smut, i am sorry i just had to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysomthngnicx/pseuds/saysomthngnicx
Summary: 'Those fingers in my hairThat sly come-hither stareThat strips my conscience bareIt's witchcraft'Carol was jealous because someone had flirted with you even though you were hers. She wants to remind you, you're hers no matter what.





	1. When you arouse the need in me

**Author's Note:**

> An inspiration for this fanfiction was the song 'Witchcraft' by Frank Sinatra. You might as well want to listen to it while reading it. ;)  
> I mainly started this because a part of this was my dream so...

You knew you had upset her, when Madison turned up in your cell that you shared with Carol, smiling like a dumbass and told you that Carol wanted to see you in the salon. Now. "Well, you know what's wrong?" you asked to which she just shrugged. "Of course not.." you mumbled and laid your book away, before standing up.

Your walk was quick for someone who had to make it look normal, but no one even cared to look at you. You were uninteresting(or whatever you would want to call yourself). "You must have fucked up, Carter." one of the twins said quietly to you when you entered, which made you swallow. You couldn't remember doing anything.

Just as you stepped inside the salon, your eyes met hers. You smiled at her but she didn't respond to it, she chose to ignore it. "You wanted to see me, Carol?" you asked casually and sat on the second chair, not even caring to sit properly. You pulled your leg up under your arse and sat on your thigh. "Did I say you could sit down, Carter?" she hissed and your eyes went wide. You must have done something bad. The last time she reacted like that, you got into a fight with one of the D-Block bitches which made you landing in Ad Seg. "Well no, but-" you started but were abruptly interrupted by her: "Then fucking stand." You quickly stood up and looked at her. If she wanted to do it like this, it was fine with you.

"What were you thinking?" the older one asked out of nowhere, still having an angry undertone but you could also hear...jealousy? Why the fuck was she, Carol Denning, jealous? Of whom? "Carol..what are you talking-" you wanted to ask, explain yourself, but she didn't let you. "You know it, don't at play dumb. I mean with that bitch this morning!" she stood up and came very close. Oh shit, had you been so oblivious this morning? So Eckelcamp had been right. That girl really had flirted with you. And oh shit, Carol really was jealous of some wannabe cookie. "You are...Carol are you jealous?" you asked quietly, a hand slowly trailing up her arm but she pulled away and clenched her jaw. "Carter you are mine, you remember that right?" she asked and pulled you towards the wall and pressed you against it. A moan escaped your lips and you nodded. "Y-Yes, I do." your voice was shaky, from desire or fear of what could happen, you didn't know.

"What were you doing with that bitch this morning then? She fucking undressed you with her eyes and you let it happen, you were laughing at her stupid fucking joke!" she asked and grabbed your chin, rather ungentle. "F-Fuck Carol. That joke wasn't even good. I laughed at her not with her and you know, no one would dare to do that." you tried to calm her but she just shook her head. "She was. I saw it in her fucking eyes. She had no shame. It was obvious! Everyone saw it, Carter." she hissed and pressed your wrists against the wall, when you tried to caress her arm again, to calm her down. Another moan escaped your lips and you could see in her eyes how much she enjoyed it, even though she was angry and jealous. If she wanted this, she could have it, you thought and bit your lip slightly.

"I-I was a bad girl wasn't I?" you asked in a sweet and innocent voice while you were looking up at her. She grabbed your chin tighter and pulled your face closer to hers, lips nearly touching. "You indeed fucking were. Now what do we do with you, huh?" she asked half breathless against your lips and smirked sly. Your heart hammered in your chest. You knew where this was going and you wouldn't say no. Who would say no to sex with Carol Denning against a fucking wall?

Her hand travelled down from your chin to your breasts and cupped them through your clothing. A shaking sigh escaped your lips as you arched your back to feel more. "mh-hm..turn around, hands on the wall." she said and let go of you, her eyes following every move of yours. Of course, you did what she commanded and pressed your arse into her hips, just for the sake of it. A hoarse laugh escaped her lips, it was quiet but there. "Eager for punishment, are we?" she whispered into your ear and pushed up your shirt a little. You could only manage a nod and bit on your lip. "But if you enjoy punishment, is it still punishment?" she asked while one of her hands disappeared inside your blue trousers and touched your clit, pressing against it tightly. A sharp gasp escaped your lips and you curled your fingers against the wall.

Sex with Carol Denning was never soft. She would rather puke than do vanilla sex but this was different. She wanted to mark you, wanted you as HERS more than before. She saw people looking at you like she did in quiet moments and she did not enjoy it. She wanted you to know, that no one could ever get close to her fingers inside you and no one would be as good as her.

As she circled your clit, her lips began kissing your neck, up to your ear. "You aren't allowed to come, got it? Your orgasm will wait because you were a bad girl. And bad girls never get what they want." she said in a hoarse voice and bit in your neck, just under your jawline. A sharp yelp was the only response you were able to give her, as her finger entered you and she licked the place where she had just bitten you. "A little mark for you to remember, who you belong to." she whispered into your ear. You were getting wetter and louder each second. She didn't care about you soaking but she did care about your volume.

The both of you weren't the quiet type but it wasn't very helpful in here so she pressed her other hand against your mouth, making you moan even harder. "You really are horny aren't you? All worked up for me." she said into your ear, teasing you. Muffled moans were the only response she got from you. Just when you were about to come, she pulled away and you panted heavily.

"P-Please.." you whimpered and turned shakily around. God, she loved hearing you beg, next to you moaning her name. "Carol please. I-I am sorry. I was a bad girl. I didn't realise she wanted to get into my pants..please.." you begged and it was hard for you not to thrust into the air because of how horny you were. "Say it. Say what she wanted to do, Carter." she demanded and you whimpered. "She wanted to fuck me but she can't be-because I am yours. Always and forever." you answered quickly, hoping for her fingers to finally touch you again. Finally make you come.

"That is very true. But you have to wait until later. I won't allow you an orgasm yet. It has to be a punishment after all." she said and cocked an eyebrow. Your eyes widened. She wouldn't just let you be so worked up. She wouldn't dare to, right?

But she did, a few minutes later the twins came back in and you were dismissed. You just stared at her through the mirror, a self-satisfied smirk on her lips as she unwrapped a lollipop and put it into her mouth, winking at you. A breathless moan escaped your lips.

You had to wait hours for your release and you fucking hated it.


	2. My heart says yes indeed in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I listened to 'Witchcraft' by Frank Sinatra. If you want, you can do that as well!

Over the hours, she continued to tease you from afar and you loathed her for it but could you loathe someone who could still make you feel so good? Your urge to just masturbate was big, the desire to be a bad girl again was big but you knew better. You wanted her to fuck you senseless and she was already angry enough.

That girl from the morning tried to talk to you again but you just ignored her as good as you could, your eyes laying on Carol who was playing Bridge and sucking on a lollipop. Even that picture and the thought of her, made you nearly come in front of just the whole fucking Block. Your eyes met hers several times and your look begged her but she chose to ignore it, punish you until everyone had to go back to their cells.

You sat on your bed and read your book, trying to distract yourself from the thoughts, when she entered. She watched you and pulled the book away. "Hello." she said, asking your full attention. "Down here. Now." Your eyes went wide and you hopped down the bank, standing in front of her when she looked you up and down.

"You thought about jacking off, didn't you?" she asked and grabbed your chin again like she did a few hours ago. A flush crept onto your cheeks and you nodded. Your arousal grew too. "But did you?" To this question, you shook your head. "No, I did not. You forbad me an orgasm for punishment and I always take responsibility." you said quietly, your eyes trailing down her figure. "Good Girl" she praised you and her finger trailed along your jawline to the spot she bit into.

"Such a good girl." she mumbled and grinned, before demanding: "Take off your shirt and trousers, and don't forget the panties." A shiver ran down your spine and you did as she said. She sat down on her bed and watched you stripping for her and her eyes travelled along your features. "Come here. You deserve your reward." she said, still smirking and you sat down on her lap, her chest pressing against you.

"I'm gonna make you feel better." she whispered into your ears and let her fingers travel along your hips down to your clitoris where she pushed one finger inside your pussy. You groaned and grabbed the metal bed with both hands. Her other arm snake around you and grabbed you tightly to her chest.

Your arse now shifted every time she shoved her finger inside and out. Her head lay upon your shoulder as your head lolled back against her shoulder. "Don't be loud, got it? If you are, I am gonna have to gag you and even though I know how much you love it, I want to hear you moan and plead for your release." she whispered into your ear.

"O-oohh god Carol...I'm- oh fuck. More. Faster. Pleasee Carol" you groaned and began trying to rock your hips faster than her rhythm was and she laughed. "You are not in charge here. I am, don't you forget it." she growled and inserted now 3 fingers, not even caring to be careful. You immediately groaned in pleasure and nodded fast. "U-Under-ohhh-stood."

Her fingers pounded faster and you started rocking your hips, against her fingers. Her arm pushed you off so she could shove you against the cell wall. "What did I say, Carter?" she growled and grabbed your neck. "Y-You're in ch-charge not me." you whispered and she nodded. "Exactly. And why is that?" she asked, clearly enjoying this whole thing. "Because-Because I was a bad girl a-and bad girls need to be punished." you said and she grabbed your neck tighter, you beginning to choke but it made you even hornier.

"You gonna be a good girl now and do as your told. So bent over the table and spread your legs." she demanded and pressed your face forward down the table. You gasped as your chest hit the metal and you immediately spread your legs for her willingly.

"Such a good little bitch aren't you?" she laughed and caressed your ass before inserting her fingers again. You tried to hold on to something and bite your lip as she pounded into you. "F-Fuck...Carol pleasee..I'm gonna-fuck I'm gonna cum..pleassee" you whimpered, wiggling slightly.

As she noticed you wiggle, she put a hand around your waist and pulled you up, so you were pressed against her. "Don't.wiggle." she growled but didn't stop her movements. "mmmhh y-yesss." you groaned and held onto her waist, feeling your legs getting wobbly.

As your insides started to clench she pulled out her hands. "Mh-hmmff nooo" you whimpered and she laughed deep. "So eager for an orgasm? Ohh you really are desperate for me, huh?" she said with a hoarse voice and you just nodded.

You were the literal definition of 'fucked senseless' right now. "On the table with you, Carter" she said stern and you obeyed immediately. You hopped onto the table, moaning when your arse hit the cold metal, and then you spread your legs. "Fuck me until I can't walk anymore Carol." you whimpered and wiggled with your hips, awaiting her fingers.

When she touched you again, you had to bite down onto your hand because your moan was so loud. "Your pussy is so sensitive, isn't she?" Carol asked, still teasing you. Her hand wandered to your neck and as she pulled you closer she pushed three fingers into your vagina.

Your loud groaning was strangled as she not only started to pound in you roughly, but she also started to choke you. She loved choking you. And you loved being choked by her. She grinned at you and looked into your eyes as you grabbed the table, which was shaking, while she fucked you into oblivion.

When you came, it was messy, she pulled her hand away from your neck on the right time so she could quiet you with it, pushing the hand over your mouth. You came all over her hand and muffled-screamed her name. You were riding out your orgasm and sank back onto the table. Thankful for the coldness.

The older woman watched you the whole time and even though she would never admit it, she came without you touching her. Her fingers caressed your thighs and she pulled you then down so you could both lay down in her bed.

Even though it was usually the other way around, this time she pulled your back against her chest which made her the big spoon. She stroke your hair when you sleepily whispered 'I love you'. Before you heard her answer you were already asleep. "I know. I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was it!^^  
> I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I didn't kill anyone of you!  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you want!


End file.
